1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical disk apparatus and data recording method, in which physical address information is previously recorded on an optical disk and by reproducing the address information, data can be recorded at a predetermined position of the optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an optical disk apparatus such as a magnetooptic disk apparatus or the like, a physical address corresponding to a position on a disk is previously recorded on the disk, the address is reproduced, and data is recorded at a predetermined position. The physical address has previously been recorded on the optical disk by an unrewritable method different from a recording/reproducing method of data. For example, an address area is provided in a track and address information is recorded by pits formed in the address area by an embossing work.
There is also a method of recording a physical address as information of wobbling grooves formed on the disk. For example, in a mini disk (MD), in case of wobbling the grooves, the information of the physical address is superimposed by modulating a sine wave signal for wobbling. A detection of a tracking error and a control of a spindle motor are enabled by the wobbling grooves and, further, the physical addresses are recorded onto the whole disk.
In the MD in which the physical addresses are recorded by the wobbling grooves mentioned above, a value of a frequency of a clock signal necessary for a modulating process of data and a value of a frequency of a clock signal necessary for a reproducing process of the physical address are separately determined, so that there is a problem such that a construction to generate those clock signals is complicated.